A day at the Spa that NO Soul Reaper would enjoy!
by Bleachfan93
Summary: Yoruichi torments Ichigo endlessly about how uncomfortable he is around her when she's half dressed. Ichigo finally decides he's had enough. What happen's when he plans to get revenge? Rated T for language


**Now this takes place about a week after Aizen disapears. I decided to write this because 1) it was late 2) I was tired, and my cats kept me awake 3) My cat is like Yoruichi, so she gave me the idea. My mom wrote most Yoruichi's parts though. But she's good at this. **

**Anyway, this is a little something to hold you guys over until I can write more for 'Two of a Kind' and 'A ninja never gives up, and never gives in!' :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

* * *

It was a normal day in the neighborhood, well at least for Ichigo and the gang. Everyone was hanging out at Urahara's shop, and Yoruichi was up to no good again.

Poor Ichigo had to run all the time, since Yoruichi loved embarrasing him. Ichigo sat down, next to Urahara, and sighed.

"You know. I wish you could just try and be normal for once in your life!" Ichigo complianed.

Yoruichi chuckled.

"Do I really embarass you that much?" She teased, Ichigo glanced in her direction.

"Or is my beautiful body too much for your little perverted mind to comprehend?" She questioned taking off her shirt. Ichigo had a huge blush on his face, and turned back to Rukia.

"One day. One day Yoruichi...I'm going to get you back for this."

She grinned. "I look forward to it, Ichigo." As she said this Ichigo had already formulated the best way to get his revenge.

That night just happed to be a night that Yoruichi wanted Cat food! Don't ask Ichigo or Urahara why, she just demanded that they give her cat food. So Ichigo went and got her dish, and filled it with a mixture of wet and dry kibble. He also put a little something extra in there for her, too.

After he had everything done, he carried the bowl out to Yoruichi who was laying on her back, in her cat form (Of Course! I'm not making Yoruichi eat cat food as a human.LOL My brother did that once)

She looked up at Ichigo, and sat up to eat. Ichigo sat close, trying his hardest to act normal. After eating half of the bowl, Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo,

"The food...tastes...fun...ny." she said before collapsing in a tired heap on the floor. Ichigo laughed, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket.

"Pet sedative. works every time!" He laughed, picked up the sleeping cat, and walked out of the shop. If Yoruichi was awake and aware of the situation...things would be bad.

Urahara stopped him on his way out. "Hey, Ichigo. Where are you going with Yoruichi?" He asked.

"She was tired, so I let her take a nap. I'm taking her to a wonderful spa day. To show he that I forgive her for all of the torment she's put me through." He said as if he'd rehearsed it hundreds of times. (He did)

"Well then...Have fun." Urahara let Ichigo pass, and Ichigo gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Okay so your Cat will be ready for you to pick up tomorrow afternoon, and what was it you wanted us to do?"

"I want her spayed and declawed." Ichigo happily told the young girl at the front desk of the neighborhood Vet.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and Ichigo walked out of the Veternarian's office chuckling merrily.

Now to plan a quiet evening with Rukia and the gang.

* * *

Two hours later all hell Broke loose. (I feel sorry for the people that got hurt)

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Urahara were sitting around a large table, laughing happily.

The front door slammed. Everyone in the room turned to look where the sound came from. Everyone had to listen really closely to hear what was being said.

"_ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!"_

At the sound of his name Ichigo jumped to his feet, looking helplessly around the room.

"Hide me!!" He hissed.

"Why?"

"Hide now, as questions later!"

Urahara nodded, and opened up the trap door that led to the underground training area beneath his shop. Ichigo threw himself inside, and prayed no one would rat him out.

Moments later, Yoruichi came into the room arms crossed, dressed only in her underwear and a small tanktop.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Urahara said nothing but opened the trap door again to let Yoruichi inside Ichigo's hiding spot.

"Thank you!" She said and before she went down, whispered,"Follow me, I you want to watch Kurosaki get his ass kicked."

Everyone in the room followed her.

It only took Yoruichi a second to find Ichigo cowering behind a rock, and grab him by the scruff of the neck.

"_THEY SHAVED MY STOMACH! Do you know what they do with some of those tubes??_They stick them in places we shouldn't even know about!!" Yoruichi cried. Everyone else laughed.

Yoruichi let it slide, since she was only focused on Ichigo.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked quietly.

Yoruichi grinned. "You'll see!"

Ichigo gave another sigh, which made 23 sigh's in the past hour. Yoruichi laughed, wiggling her toes, She was beginning to enjoy he spa day, given and payed for by her favrite little pervert Soul reaper.

Ichigo looked up at her, and got back to work on her pedicure.

_I am NEVER going to try anything like that again! _He thought silently.

* * *

So what do you think. Hopefully this will be enough to give you a good laugh, and a good read. Please review.


End file.
